Truth Syndrome
by Abarero
Summary: A collection of short stories, mostly humor, focusing on the life and times of the Detective Conan cast.
1. KogoroEri: Salt and Pepper

Author's Notes: This will be my collection of Detective Conan/Magic Kaito oneshots and drabbles that I've written for the livejournal community manycases1truth. These are either challenge themes or ficswap ones, so they vary from serious to parody/crack. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------

**Title:** Salt and Pepper  
**Rating:** PG  
**FicSwap Challenge:** An Eri x Kogoro story, with mention of a salt and pepper shaker.  
**Notes:** Written for LJ user candy--chan!

-----------------------------------

It was a trap and they, much to their chagrin, had realized it too late. Like two cornered animals in a cage, they eyed each other warily. Could they trust their fellow captive? Was it safe to rely on them for assistance or should their only focus be on their own survival?

Hoping to find any loophole that might allow escape, he'd spotted the blinking light of the answering machine. Yes- he thought to himself- that just might be the very key to free him from this metaphorical prison.

Offering a nervous smile to the other occupant of the room, the dark-haired man pressed the message playback button and hoped for anything in it that might save him.

"A reminder- for those who might be listening- that you both said you'd do anything for me- anything at all- to help me celebrate. As you can probably see, I have taken you up on that offer. There are instructions on the kitchen table. Follow them and no one gets hurt."

The man exchanged a glance with the woman standing by the door. The voice said it all- and they knew, they were indeed indebted to that person. Begrudgingly, they realized that the only way out of this situation was to cooperate. Cautiously watching each other's moves, they made their way to the table where the note laid out.

"Should I...read it?" He asked. The woman rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have to be asleep to do any sort of logical deduction; or am I just lucky enough to see you actually use your detective skills while awake?"

"_Ouch..._," He winced, she was out for blood tonight. But, not about to let her win- he chuckled to himself.

"Oh I'd love to deduce this, but it's rather hard to read with my eyes closed. So, shall I?"

She motioned with her hand for him to continue; he cleared his throat and began to read.

"You've made it this far without killing each other- _good_. I have a few little requests of you- they're simple really- and I'm sure if you play nice you'll find them very easy to do. First, you are both not to leave the premises until I return. Second, it would be nice to have dinner ready- but I'm not going to press the issue. I know neither of you are that good at cooking..." He paused as they both muttered their annoyance with that statement. Clearing his throat, and holding back any snide comments that the cooking-remark was obviously intended for _her_, the detective read the last line, "Thanks again for offering to celebrate my latest karate championship win with me, Mom and Dad. I'll be home around six. Love, Ran."

Eyeing the kitchen behind them, Kisaki Eri and Mouri Kogoro both clearly had the same thing in mind...

"So we're going to make dinner?"

"Or we're going to blow something up trying to..." He replied, offering Eri a smile.

They'd been separated a little over ten years, but they could actually agree on this one issue; and to let their daughter think that they were both incapable of cooking a simple meal for her- was something they both couldn't stand. It was due to that very reason that the two called a truce and began to poke about the kitchen for supplies.

---------------------------

Delegate- she always had to delegate... Kogoro grumbled to himself after Eri, using some fancy lawyer-tactics, managed to talk him into making the main dish while she got away with just baking some cookies.

Flipping through a cookbook and picking out a stew that didn't look too complicated, he glanced at her across the kitchen.

Her hair was coming loose from her bun and a bit of flour was smudged on her cheek as she mixed the ingredients in a bowl.

Kogoro smiled to himself, taking the risk as he spoke up, "Your apron string's undone."

"I thought I made it clear to you that you are to be cooking. I don't see where staring at my posterior is cooking," Eri shot back, glad that her back was too him so he didn't notice her blush.

Turning back to his own bowl of ingredients, Kogoro frowned as the recipe called for a tsp of pepper. Reaching for the pepper shaker, he fished around in the drawer and pulled out the first measuring spoon he saw. _"Hmm...this says tsbp on it. Must have them labeled wrong. Ah well..."_

Letting his mind drift back to more important issues, the difference between a tsp and a tbsp long forgotten, Kogoro once again glanced over at Eri.

It was times like this, that he actually missed her. A lot. Sure, she might have conned him into doing the bulk of the meal but, he reasoned like any great detective would, that that was merely her subtle way of admitting that perhaps she couldn't cook the stew as well as he could. Eri was indeed infamous for her lack of culinary skills, while Kogoro could at least get by.

Eri, on the other hand, knew he was watching her. Ever since the day they'd met- she always had a special feeling prick at her senses when his eyes were on her. Long ago she might have called it fate and him her soul mate- now she just called it a big, bumbling, annoyance.

But he was managing to be rather pleasant given the circumstances. True, she'd talked him into cooking the stew because she sorely hoped he'd mess up and then they could both be the parent who was infamous for their lack of cooking skill. But as she walked over to the cabinet to get some sugar, she couldn't help but notice the small little smile that had crept unto his face. A smile, she very much knew, that Kogoro only got when thinking about her.

Opening the cabinet, she noticed the plastic containers filled with supplies. Eyes catching sight of the brown powder that was surely brown sugar, Eri grabbed the container full of white powder next to it and closed the doors. Little did she know, that behind the container she choose was another container labeled 'sugar.'

------------------------------------

It was almost six, and tensions were growing high. The stew, and the cookies for that matter, by smell alone actually seemed to have turned out okay. Now all they had to do was wait for Ran to arrive.

Eri stood at the sink, scrubbing the bowls she'd used clean. She could once again feel him behind her, watching her.

"You know- Ran usually lets me at least lick the spoon," He muttered, his tone barely hiding his mischievous streak.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't think you would want to taste any of my horrible cooking," Eri whirled around, intending to glare him down. Instead she found herself face to face with him.

_"When did he get this close behind me? I didn't even notice..."_

They both fell silent as they realized their proximity. It was like dating all over again- the increased beating of the heart, the silence that fell over the room as they both waited, perhaps even hoped, that the other would make a move. Despite all appearances that they'd been separated for ten years, in that moment no one would have guessed.

Kogoro pressed his luck, leaning forward just a small bit- as if to test the dangerous waters he knew he was getting into.

Eri swallowed hard, her mind rattling off all logical reasons why she should be moving- away- from the man in front of her.

_"Don't you dare let him kiss you! You'll be letting that good-for-nothing just waltz right back into your life if he does. And the last thing you need to deal with is this sorry-excuse for a detective with his womanizing, drinking and boisterous attitude. That's why all detectives are nothing but lazy...horrible... unscrupulous..."_

Her mind trailed off as it began to lose its battle with her body, her head slowly leaning forward despite her brain's loud protests against it.

_"Well, one little kiss wouldn't hurt right?"_ A little voice in her head reasoned.

And before either of them could talk themselves out of it, they'd found their lips meeting in a haphazard kiss.

Things had not changed as much as it seemed.

He practically laughed on finding out that she still let his hand on her back support her the moment he placed it there.

She absently giggled at the tickle of his mustache against her face. He'd not had it but in a few lazy streaks in the past when he'd forgotten to shave. It was...a refreshing little memory.

But before either could think much more on it- a delighted exclamation broke the silence.

"I knew it! I knew if I left you two alone you'd make up!" Ran's voice cut in.

The two broke apart like embarrassed teens caught by their parents and tried to hide their flustered expressions. Ran just continued to grin while Conan stood beside her.

Clearing her throat, Eri quickly regained her composure.

"Ran, it's really not nice to set us up as if you're some terrorist holding us captive."

"Um...yah!" Kogoro piped in, not wanting to seem anymore rattled than Eri was, "Next time just do your usual nonsense of arranging to meet both of us at the same time or something."

Ran smiled, "So- what's for dinner? Take out, pizza- or are we just going out to eat?"

"Actually, we made something," Kogoro continued, grinning proudly as he lifted up his stew.

"We both cooked one part of the meal," Eri added, pulling out a tray of cookies.

Their daughter's face fell, "Wait a minute- you actually _cooked_? That wasn't part of the plan!"

The two adults frowned, looking to the table. After a few moments of awkward silence, Ran and Conan begrudgingly took a seat.

"_Kogoro and Eri cooking? This can't be good..."_ Conan thought to himself. Ran, he noticed, seemed equally concerned.

In a few minutes, the food was set out before them and Kogoro finished it up by bringing in the salt and pepper shakers.

"There you go, season to taste."

Warily taking a bite, Ran winced.

"Tousan, how much pepper did you put in this?"

He shrugged, "What the recipe said. A tablespoon of it."

Ran's eyes widened, "A tablespoon? Are you sure it wasn't a tsp?"

"Yah, that's what it was. A tsp."

Eri shook her head, setting down a spoon and drinking a glass of water to get the taste of pepper out of her mouth, "A tsp is a teaspoon. A tsbp is a tablespoon. They're completely different."

Kogoro's face fell, as he steeled himself and took a bite. Recoiling at the taste, he laughed nervously.

"Okay okay, honest mistake. Not like you've never done something like that- Eri."

"I'm certain my cookies are just fine, thank you very much."

But the look on Conan's face begged to differ.

"Conan-kun, are you okay?"

He offered an awkward smile, "Ran-neechan- I think something's wrong with these sugar cookies."

Ran took a bite, grimacing as she did, "I think they're more like salt cookies..."

Kogoro shot Eri a gloating look, while she took a bite and met with the same salty taste as the rest of them.

"I must have gotten it mixed up with the sugar..."

"Sugar and salt are completely different," Kogoro retorted. The two started to glare at each other.

"Okay okay, that's all right. Why don't we just go out to eat? Hmm?" Ran suggested, standing and hoping to placate her parents.

_"Come on, they were doing so well..."_

"I suppose we will. Because even if we could do without cookies for desert, someone destroyed the main dish as well..." Eri replied.

Kogoro 'hmphed,' "We can order in. I have things to do."

"Oh, some big case?" Eri asked, noticing him walk across the room to pick something up.

His hand closed around the remote and he clicked the TV on.

"A concert by a very famous person- who I _did_ solve a case for!"

Ran growled, "Otousan! Don't you..."

But before she could finish, the TV was on and Yoko was on the screen. Eri sighed.

"Ran, Conan- perhaps we can just have dinner alone? It looks like _someone_ hasn't changed a bit."

Not about to let all her planning go to waste, Ran stormed over and gripped her Father's arm.

"Otousan, come on. You can kiss Mom again instead of the TV. We're going..." He opened his mouth to protest, but Ran glared, "Now."

Looking back at the ruined dinner as she ushered the group out the door, Ran shook her head as her eyes noticed the small salt and pepper shakers sitting on the table.

Glancing between her parents as they childishly glared and bickered, Ran sighed, _"Salt and pepper indeed..."_

-----------------------------------------


	2. ShinichiRan: A Kudo Family Tradition

**Title:** A Kudo Family Tradition  
**Word Count:** 455  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairings:** Shinichi/Ran  
**Challenge:** #10- Tradition

-------------------------------------------

"Uh...Shinichi? What's with this?" Ran called out from the bathroom.

"What? The shirt?"

"Yes..." She replied warily. Deep down, she had a feeling that her newly-wedded husband was up to something. First, there was the insistence that their honeymoon be in Hawaii. That she could handle. But this- was not exactly what one expected their husband to ask them to wear "the day after."

"Does it not fit?" Shinichi asked innocently- something that made Ran all the more apprehensive.

"No... it fits... it's just..." She slowly walked out into the room, her eyes focused on the loud shirt she wore, "I guess I'm not sure what to think of a tacky Hawaiian print shirt as my first gift from you after our wedding day."

Shinichi blanched, "Is it the color? We can get another but..."

Ran waved her hands, "No-no it's the loud print that's just..." She trailed off as she saw his face drop, "I'm sorry, was this something...important?"

Quietly she waited as he seemed to think it over. She knew Shinichi was well- unique; but given his parents she supposed that was to be expected. But no matter how hard she thought, she just couldn't see how wearing a horridly bright shirt could be even remotely important.

"Ran...there's something you should know about being a Kudo..." He began, head bowed and voice serious.

"Shinichi?"

"You see... it's sorta a tradition to, well, how do I put this," He glanced up then with a sheepish smile, "Give your loved one a special shirt when in Hawaii."

Ran looked down at her shirt again then back to Shinichi, "I have your Father to blame for this craziness don't I?"

His face broke into a grin at that, "Wonderful deduction there, Ran. Yep- in short, it's now a Kudo family tradition. You...don't mind do you?"

She shook her head, starting to smile herself, "Just what have I gotten myself into?"

"Well you could always take it off and walk around naked," Shinichi added, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"You-" She punctuated, tapping his nose as she sat beside him on the bed, "Would enjoy that far too much. Now put on your neon-pink luau shirt or whatever the hell yours looks like and let's go."

"But Ran..."

"I am not going out in public like this unless you're with me to make it look like I'm only wearing it to humor you."

Picking up his shirt from the nearby chair, Shinichi shrugged it on; "You are just no fun, you know that?"

"At least my family's big wedding tradition doesn't involve wearing fluorescent yellow fruits on a pink background."

Putting his arm around her, he pecked a quick kiss on her cheek, "Touché. You win Ran...for now."  
----------------------------

_Author's Note: I blame this on getting my Conan artbook and getting a good laugh out of the large spread of Conan in this bright-blue Hawaiian shirt with pineapples on it. Then I remembered the flash of Yusaku in Hawaii from the 2nd Movie, and his loud pink Hawaiian shirt there and got to wondering... and lo and behold, a plunnie was born. I hope you enjoyed it_


	3. VermouthGinVodka: Drinking Habits

**Title:** Drinking Habits  
**Word Count:** 645  
**Genre:** Humor/Crack  
**Rating:** PG-13. Yay innuendo!  
**Pairings:** Shhh, it's a surprise  
**Characters:** Vermouth, Gin and Vodka

**Challenge:** #4- Alcohol

-------------------------------

She had started drinking more martinis lately; perhaps subconsciously- perhaps not. Either way, Vermouth couldn't help but smile languidly as the meld of vermouth and gin swirled down her throat. It was a warm night- and she was quite certain she'd rather be making a very special kind of martini than drinking one.

The clock's hand finally reached eleven and her two 'guests' arrived. They wouldn't speak, at least not aloud, but they still met and passed information in the darkness of this bar. It would be far too suspicious if a lovely and known lady such as herself was seen speaking to two shady men in black clothing.

Gin sat down first, taking off his hat and sitting it on the counter.

_"Good evening, Vermouth. Still no sign of the target."_ The signal read.

She popped a stray olive into her mouth and licked her lips.

_"If you aren't busy tonight then, perhaps we should go somewhere else?"_ She proposed.

Vodka sat down then, whispering to his companion. Vermouth tried to listen in, but the crowd at the bar that night was a little too lively to permit much eavesdropping. Pouting a bit to herself, she picked up the small umbrella from her drink and twirled it between her fingers.

_"At least give me some sort of answer, Gin."_ The parasol's positioning signaled him.

The long-haired man casually coughed and moved his hat a slight turn on the counter.

_"No."_

Vermouth sighed, watching aimlessly as the two in black ordered their drinks.

"And for you, sir?" The bartender asked, turning his attention from Vodka to Gin.

"I'll have what he's having," He replied, motioning to his partner.

The young man behind the counter nodded and began to gather the ingredients for the requested drink. Finding that with Gin still signaling 'no' that she had not much else to do, Vermouth watched the bartender instead.

Quickly his hands worked, adding in each element to the concoction to create the perfect alcoholic buzz.

Sipping her martini, she observed- mentally recording each ingredient.

_"One shot Southern Comfort. One shot Galliano. Orange juice. Sloe Gin and...Vodka?"_ She raised an eyebrow as her prior joking echoed in her mind. 

Certainly, she wasn't the only one amongst the organization that had made a pass at someone using their names as innuendo. 

_------------------------------------_

"So what about tonight? _Want to make some martini?" She'd proposed._

"Martini?" Vodka had piped in.

Coyly, she'd replied, "Don't you know? It's Gin and Vermouth mixed."

------------------------------------

Shaking the past from her mind, and assuring herself that there was no way that Gin was turning her down for...someone else, Vermouth casually called over the bartender.

The young man hastily delivered the two drinks to Gin and Vodka and walked down to where Vermouth hailed him from.

"Yes Miss?"

"Just a bit curious, what's the name of the drink those two men just ordered?"

The bartender flushed, obviously a bit apprehensive about saying the name aloud to such a beautiful woman. Clearing his throat, he leaned closer to her and whispered it into her ear.

Vermouth's eyes shot wide open.

"Oh..." She heard her voice faintly murmur.

"Are you all right, Miss?" The bartender asked on seeing her pale.

"Yes...yes, but perhaps could I have something stronger?" Vermouth recovered, sliding the half-full martini glass across the bar, "Something...very strong."

"Um sure, I'll see what I can do."

As the young man scurried off to mix her a new drink, Vermouth glared towards the black hat and its signal that still said 'no.' Distantly, she acknowledged the bartender returning with her drink and she quickly downed it. She wanted that alcohol strong and vile- enough to make her forget...

_"I see now, Gin. Vermouth and Gin just makes a 'dry martini' but if you put together Gin and Vodka... heh, that's 'a long slow comfortable screw against the wall.'"_

-----------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: I blame this entirely on Vermouth's 'martini' pickup line on Gin from Volume 29, File 3 of the manga. And the fact I found out there was a drink that used both Gin and Vodka called "A Long Slow Comfortable Screw Against the Wall." XD;;


	4. The 3 Tantei: The Greatest Mystery

**Title:** The Greatest Mystery of All Time (Well, sort of.)  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own DC, MK or anything Gosho Aoyama XD;  
**FicSwap** **Challenge:** A meeting between the three tantei, for any reason.  
-------------------------------

It was a very serious case. So serious, that even the great Kudo Shinichi (under his current guise of Edogawa Conan) was baffled to the point he went asking for help.

Hattori Heiji was the first called for advice, the Osakan teen wondering at first if the personal-level of the crime was why Shinichi couldn't handle it alone. But after hours of searching, going over each and every clue repetitively and straining their analytical brains to their limit- the two still couldn't figure out the criminal or the motive.

It was a true mystery.

That afternoon they were contacted by a third detective, one Saguru Hakuba. He'd heard about the case, and thinking that this crime had a few similarities to some facts he'd gathered about Kaitou KID, the teen agreed to meet with the other two detectives in hopes to sort things out.

"So...what does this have to do with KID again?" Conan asked skeptically, "There was no heist note; this isn't a jewel or even something extremely valuable on its own."

Hakuba shrugged, smirking as he confidently laid out his facts.

"Let me ask you one thing- doesn't KID include a small doodle along with his heist notes when he steals a jewel?"

The two nodded, still not cluing in yet as to what that had to do with anything.

"Then why not also take into consideration the artistic caliber of the perpetrator? Coincidence? Perhaps not. Second, the target of this crime was clearly you- Edogawa-kun; meaning it was someone who knew you personally and wished to make a mockery of you. Once again, KID seems a prime suspect for that."

"But there was no heist message sent out, isn't that against his style?" Heiji piped up.

Hakuba thought back to his classmate, Kuroba Kaito, and his reaction to this heinous crime that very morning. The teen, who Hakuba highly suspected was KID, was laughing himself silly at the debauchery that had befallen the Edogawa boy.

Explaining this to the two detectives before him, he was certain that he could convince them that the criminal was none other than KID. But little did he know, they were not so easy to convince.

"Ahou! Everyone was getting a good laugh out of it, so whether the person you think is KID did or not has nothing to do with it!" Heiji exclaimed, keeping it to himself that even he burst into a fit of giggles when he saw it.

Conan just frowned, once again looking at their largest clue sitting before him.

"Okay, drop it," The boy snapped, "I don't think it's KID. Sure, he has a motive; but don't you think this is a little too...I don't know- out of his league?"

"But then, who is it?" Heiji questioned, twisting his hat around in hopes it would give him some clue.

"...That's what I'd like to know," Conan sighed in resignation.

-------------------------

"Minami? Minami, you home?"

The dark-haired man straightened his glasses and continued the search through his home for his wife.

"Minami?"

"I'm in here," Her voice called from his study.

Sitting down his things, and warily glancing at the large amount of messages on his answering machine, the man known to the world as Aoyama Gosho peered around the corner.

"Minami, has Shogakukan called yet to ask me what's going on?"

"Why would they?" The woman questioned, glancing up from where she sat.

"Well someone stole my latest manga chapter and switched it out- it's a bit of a fiasco."

"Oh! Oops..."

Gosho blinked at her reaction, it was- to say the least- rather suspicious, "Oops?"

She gave him a warm smile, but he could see right through it. She was definitely hiding something from him.

"Well, you know how you asked me to get last week's manga chapter sent in once you finished it?"

"...Yes?"

"Kaito...sort of stole it."

He sighed, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder, "Dear, you mean that Kaitou KID stole my manga and re-wrote it with this?"

Holding out the latest issue of Shounen Sunday- the comical image of none other than Conan dressed up as a magical girl graced the front page.

"Edogawa Conan- detective by day, magical boy by night. In his quest to quash the Black Organization, our boy-detective has found out he possesses magical powers granted to him by his ancestors of the Moon Kingdom. In this chapter..."

Gosho stopped reading on noticing Minami starting to sneak out of the room.

"Minami. What happened?"

"Kaito..."

"Would not have been reading Sailor Moon manga; unless my preliminary deduction is wrong?"

She fidgeted a bit then sighed, "Kaito- _our cat_- ran off with the envelope before I got it delivered. I knew it was close to the deadline so I..."

"Created the chapter on your own?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Minami smiled nervously, "Something like that."

Shaking his head, Gosho grabbed up the phone.

"Okay, now that that's cleared up. Let me tell them that this was a chapter produced by you and that the real chapter will be coming soon. Though you have to admit- I think everyone got a good laugh out of '_Magical Boy Conan_,' wouldn't you say?"

His wife frowned, and dropping into a certain young detective's voice, gave her reply.

"Everyone but Conan is most certainly...laughing it up."

---------------

_Author's Notes: For those that didn't get all the mentions. Gosho Aoyama, of course, is our wonderful creator and Minami Takayama is his wife and the voice actress for Conan. Kaito, Gosho and Minami's pet cat, is the one pictured on the cover of Volume 51 of the manga._


	5. KaitoAoko: One of Those Days

**Title:** One of Those Days  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairings:** Kaito/Aoko  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own DC, MK or anything Gosho Aoyama XD;  
**Challenge #:** 25: Aggravations  
**------------------------------**

It was just one of those days. The type where if anything can go wrong, it will. Kaito had already dealt with getting up late for school, having his book bag strap break, and getting splattered with mud by a truck on his walk home from classes. But as night fell- and Kaitou KID's heist time- neared, the young Kuroba Kaito began to wonder if someone up above was really out to get him.

It all started as the sun set on the far horizon; and the list of things that could go wrong, began to grow by the minute...

**Aggravation Number One: Noticing, eighteen minutes too late, that his watch battery was dead.**

"Hmm, that's strange," Kaito muttered checking his watch again, it seems like it was twenty minutes 'til about...twenty minutes ago."

Dialing up Jii, he inquired as to what the time is.

"Young Master, don't joke. The heist is set to go off in two minutes."

"What?" He tapped his watch, "Shit. Jiichan, cover me."

**Aggravation Number Two: Finding out a moment too late that the owner of this night's jewel had purchased a watch dog.**

While Jii quickly set off a few smoke screens to throw the police off guard, Kaito quickly clambered over the house's back wall so he could make it inside in time. Sure, he would have preferred a flashier appearance, and some keibu-taunting, but there just wasn't the time for that tonight.

The guards for the area had already been called towards the front of the house at the sign of the smoke screens, and Kaito smirked to himself at just how gullible the police could be. That's when he noticed one not-so-small thing that he hadn't planned on being there.

"Nice puppy. Good doggy- let the nice man in the white hat and cape pass without attacking..." He murmured, hoping it would placate the growling mutt.

But the dog's assistance would not be so easily won, and after a few loud barks that would surely bring the police back that way- Kaito took a risk and made a run for the house.

Scaling the backside of the mansion quickly, he went about loosening the pane of the window on the second story. Just as he felt the glass give way- a sharp tug on his cape pulled him back down to the ground.

"Damnit dog! I'm trying to steal a jewel here!" He cursed.

"Hey, over here! I heard a voice!" An officer yelled out.

Kaito decided dog or not, he had to get in the house; he had only a few seconds to spare. So with a puff of smoke and a quick bolt for the window he'd loosened, the phantom thief made his escape.

Once inside, he headed towards the room where the jewel was- not yet noticing the large tear in his cape.

**Aggravation Number Three: Getting taunted by Nakamori-Keibu instead of being the one doing the taunting.**

Somehow, by a shear twist of luck and will, Kaito managed to get into the room with the jewel with just three seconds to spare. Dropping down from the ceiling dramatically, he smugly grinned and was just about to start in on his usual banter with Nakamori-keibu. That's when he noticed that the man was grinning smugly right back- something that was never a good sign.

"Is that a new cape, KID? I don't think I've seen this one before," The inspector remarked casually.

Kaito looked down and cursed. The dog had torn right through it, leaving it in two pieces trailing from each shoulder.

"Ahh, just testing to make sure you're paying attention, Keibu," He said, wadding the cape together and magically restoring it.

But instead of a nice, white cape like he had before- the tear was replaced with something else...

"I didn't know you were into stealing women's clothing for your tricks, KID," Nakamori said with a laugh, thoroughly enjoying seeing KID making the bumbling mistakes instead of his officers.

All the police gathered started to laugh, and Kaito warily looked back at the cape. Sure enough, the middle piece was not white fabric- but a pink, floral print instead. Inwardly, Kaito swore he'd never help his mother with laundry again.

_"Okay, so Mom's apron got mixed in with my capes. Just...great."_

Wanting to salvage this night before anything else went wrong, Kaito tore off the cape and threw it towards the police. The fabric stretched out until it blanketed them all in a cloak of darkness and Kaito jumped down to quickly snatch the jewel.

Feeling it safely in his hand, he quickly ran from the room and headed for the roof. He'd return it as usual if the moonlight didn't produce any results from the teal stone.

Seating himself on the top of the house, and sighing in relief at the yells from Nakamori-keibu coming from inside the building, Kaito reached into his pocket to pull out his prize. He held it up to the moonlight, and grumbled on seeing it wasn't Pandora. But with that thought out of his mind, he noticed something else...

**Aggravation Number Four: Fish. And all things fishy or fish-related.**

"Ack!" He screeched on seeing the shape the golden pendant that held the stone was in. The shock was just enough to make him lose his balance, and he scrambled to keep a hold onto the roof's shingles.

The clinking noise of the fish-necklace, jewel still safely in its place, falling down the roof to the ground below did nothing to make Kaito feel any better. Especially when it was accompanied by _his_ voice.

"I think you dropped something, KID," Nakamori's voice rang out, the tone clearly one of outright gloating.

"Stuff it, old-man. That _thing_ is not worth the trouble," He muttered, sliding a bit more down the roof.

"Go ahead and let go, KID. I'll catch you before you fall."

_"That's exactly what I'm worried about, Keibu."_ Kaito thought to himself, figuring at the rate the day was going he was only a few steps away from having to deal with Aoko yelling 'I hate yous' through the bars of his jail cell.

Thinking over his options, and surmising that if he tried anything like disguising himself amongst the police or his hang glider that he'd surely have something backfire, Kaito quickly sent a signal to Jii.

Within moments, smoke appeared around the entire yard and Kaito let himself drop off the roof and made a dash for the gate. Once outside, he ran until his legs couldn't go any further. Pausing by a phone booth to catch his breath, his eyes noticed a very familiar person drawing closer...

**Aggravation Number Five: Running into certain people when you'd rather not.**

Sure enough, as the streetlight brought the figure into view- it was none other than Aoko. Kaito quickly switched back to his civilian clothing, making sure that none of his Mother's laundry had gotten mixed in this time, and set about trying to think up a good lie as to why he was out that late.

"Kaito?" She questioned on seeing him standing there out of breath, "What's wrong?"

"Just...out running."

"Running?" 

"Yah. I've been thinking I could use some exercise?" He said, not coming across very convincing.

Aoko frowned, showing that she'd seen right through his lie.

"Why are you out so late then? And heading towards _my_ house at that, hmm?"

Kaito blinked, not even realizing that the path he'd fled in was indeed a direct route towards Aoko's home. But, now he had a good excuse...

"Okay, so you got me," He muttered, "I just thought that," He coughed, realizing a bit too late that this excuse was going to require letting his guard down just a bit, "Well, I heard there was a KID heist, so I knew your dad would be out late and I thought that..."

Aoko frowned, obviously getting the wrong idea, "You thought _what_, Kaito?"

"There'd be no one in the house and..."

Her mind, putting everything into the worst perspective imaginable, let itself get carried away with one single thought.

"That I'd be there all alone for you to come and seduce, ehh Romeo?"

"Yes-" Kaito answered, before letting the second half of her statement sink in, "I mean...no! I wasn't planning on..."

Before he could say much more, he felt Aoko's hand smack again his cheek.

"You pervert! Is that why you're always flipping up my skirt?"

"No! I didn't mean it that way!" Kaito stammered, vowing to destroy whatever book or movie had put this crazy idea into Aoko's head.

Planting her hands on his hips, Aoko frowned, "Okay Mister Casanova, then what did you mean?"

"I meant that..." He took a deep breath, telling himself that caving a little was better than being beaten to a pulp by a mop, "I thought you'd be lonely by yourself, so I was coming over to visit."

Aoko's expression shifted from angered to shocked and surprised before letting a slight blush light on her cheeks.

"Oh... sorry I slapped you then."

"It's sokay, it's not the worse thing I've dealt with tonight."

She raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

"N-nothing!" He countered quickly. "So uh...can I come over or are you too afraid I might 'put the moves on you'?"

Kaito grinned, glad to slip back into their usual teasing banter. Aoko playfully punched his arm, "You try anything and I'll kill you."

"Yes Ma'am. So how's pizza and a movie sound?"

She smiled, "Good to me."

With a poof, Kaito was instantly attired as a pizza deliver boy, "Will that be a pepperoni or extra cheese, Miss?"

Laughing, Aoko shook her head, "Either's fine. But let me pick the movie."

Shrugging Kaito quickly switched back to his normal clothing, now holding a pizza box in his hand, "All right."

------------------------

Once inside Aoko's house, she flipped on the TV to see how the heist had gone. Sure enough, the news was reporting it that very moment.

"Police report that KID was not his usual self and made several unlikely blunders during tonight's heist. Nakamori Ginzo, who's been on the KID case for years, is investigating the possibility that this heist was done by an imposter KID."

Kaito balked, thinking to himself as he sat down beside Aoko, _"Ouch, they don't even think it was me. Well, I suppose I don't have to worry about my reputation getting soiled by it then..."_

The screen panned to Nakamori-Keibu as the report continued, "It's just not like Kaitou KID to mess up this much. So it is my belief that this was merely someone using KID's name and appearance to steal the jewel. Luckily, due to his false KID's mistakes, we have kept the jewel safe."

"And where to do you suspect the real KID to be, sir?" The reporter asked.

Nakamori shrugged, "As to the real Kaitou KID, my guess is that he's safely at home plotting out a heist right now. But I will be up tonight investigating this imposter to the fullest."

"Oh Daddy, not another late night..." Aoko muttered, flicking off the TV.

Kaito just grinned, laughing to himself, _"Hate to burst your bubble, Keibu. But I'm safely at your home about to watch a movie with your daughter. Ironic, don'tcha think?"_

"Okay Kaito, get the pizza in here. I'll set up the movie."

Nodding, he stood and went to the kitchen. Returning with the plates and drinks, he barely managed not to drop everything when he saw just what movie Aoko had picked out.

"What's the matter, Kaito?"

"Why do we have to watch this!"

She smirked, "You said I could pick. And don't even start in telling me that it's a kiddie movie because I know you liked their other films."

"But Aoko..." He whined.

"A promise is a promise, right?"

"You're cruel," Kaito muttered, plopping down beside her on the sofa and sulkily putting a piece of pizza in his mouth.

"It's no different than you taking me to horror movies. Now I can sit and enjoy the film while you're the one whimpering and clinging to me."

Kaito pouted, knowing that sadly she was right.

**Aggravation Number Six: Being forced to watch _Finding Nemo_ with no way out of it. Damn fish-movie.**

------------------------


End file.
